In semiconductor manufacture, packaging is the final operation that transforms a semiconductor substrate into a functional semiconductor component. Typically, the semiconductor substrate is in the form of a semiconductor die. Packaging provides protection for the semiconductor substrate, a signal transmission system for the integrated circuits on the semiconductor substrate, and external connection points for the component. In response to the demand for smaller, lighter and thinner consumer products, new semiconductor components and new packaging methods are being developed. The new components include high pin count single die packages, such as fine ball grid array (FBGA) packages, and multi dice packages, such as stacked packages and systems in a package (SIP).
The new packaging methods include wafer level packaging (WLP), stacking of multiple semiconductor dice, and 3D packaging. With wafer level packaging (WLP), all of the packaging operations are performed on a semiconductor wafer containing multiple identical semiconductor substrates. In addition, all of the interconnects for a semiconductor component are located within the peripheral outline of the component. Following wafer level packaging (WLP), the semiconductor components are singulated from the wafer into chip scale components. In general, wafer level packaging (WLP) provides smaller components and low cost volume manufacture.
With stacking, two or more semiconductor components are stacked and interconnected into a stacked system. A signal transmission system for a stacked system includes interconnects which electrically connect adjacent stacked components. In addition, the signal transmission system must provide terminal contacts for inputting and outputting signals into the system. The signal transmission system for a 3D component includes interconnects that are vertically integrated, and not necessarily planar to the major planar surfaces of the component. For example, interconnects in the form of through wafer conductive vias can provide signal paths between opposing planar surfaces of a semiconductor component.
In general, new types of interconnects have been developed for implementing signal transmission systems to and from the integrated circuits contained on the components. These interconnects must satisfy demanding electrical requirements. For example, the interconnects must be capable of a high density configuration, with minimal signal path lengths and minimal cross talk. The interconnects must also have the ability to accommodate thermal mechanical stresses, and to provide power distribution with controlled impedance over a wide frequency range. In addition, the interconnects must be capable of reliable manufacture using readily available, or easily modifiable, semiconductor assembly equipment.
Various embodiments of through wire interconnects to be further described are able to satisfy the above requirements. In addition, the through wire interconnects provide a signal transmission system with 3-D integration, and with contacts suitable for stacking multiple semiconductor components, or for mounting semiconductor components to a next level substrate. Further, the through wire interconnects are capable of volume manufacture in reliable configurations using semiconductor assembly equipment.
However, the foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.